Protector
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: Just a tiny ficlet with some backstory and a little bit of heart to heart between our girls. Alex and Kara love each other deeply and will always be each other's protectors. Characters aren't mine but I so love writing them!


"Look at her! She's so fucking weird, Danvers. I can't understand why you'd even want her around you."

Looking over her shoulder at her foster sister, Alex knew by the set of her shoulders and the sadness in her face, that the lost Kryptonian girl could hear everything that was happening. The blonde girl slowly sat on a nearby wall, resettling her book bag on her shoulder as she stared at the ground. To everyone else, she looked weird but Alex knew that it was Kara taking great care not to move too fast or break something that made her seem stiff and stilted. The older Danvers suddenly felt a wave of guilt crash over her as her new sister rubbed her cheek unhappily.

"Watch your mouth, Asshole," she growled taking a step towards the boy who was actually a couple of inches shorter than she was. "Leave her the hell alone."

"Why? She's just a freak! And that makes you a freak too, Danvers."

Time froze, Alex saw red. Her fist curled as her lips pulled back into a snarl and she swung as hard as she could, making impressive contact with the other kid's face. He went down. Hard. Then he was clutching at his nose and groaning loudly. The dark-haired girl stood over him, shaking, her fist opening and closing where her brain was registering pain, even if her anger wasn't.

But then a gentle hand was covering hers, squeezing gently and it drew Alex's attention away from the writhing teenager she'd just punched. "Shit," she murmured, gazing into the gentlest, most grateful blue eyes she'd ever seen. "Shit. Dad is going to kill me." But oh, it will be SO worth it, her mind supplied.

"Alex." Kara was smiling widely. "We should escape now."

"Right. Come on," the dark girl replied urgently. "Let's get out of here."

They left the school grounds, heading home at a fast pace as Alex worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Kara easily kept up with her but she also kept shooting furtive glances at her worried sister. "Mad at me?" she asked as she practically glided across the ground.

"No… no, I'm not mad at you. None of this is your fault." Alex shook her head. "It's that damn cousin of yours' fault."

The Kryptonian's eyebrows drew together. "Kal-El? Why is it Kal's fault?"

Stopping suddenly, Alex lifted her hands into the air. "He left you, Kara! He just dumped you off at the Danvers' front door like an orphan. You're not an orphan!"

Kara sucked in a breath, then her eyes filled with tears and her chin began to quiver. Alex felt like a shit and took a couple of steps closer. "I'm sorry, Kara," she said. "I'm so sorry." And, for the first time in the six weeks since the beautiful blonde girl had been with them, Alex hugged her tightly, finally offering the comfort that Kara needed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," the blonde girl replied with a shake of her head. "You've had to deal with a lot. Thank you for defending me today. I c-can't defend myself without risking…"

"I know," Alex said quickly. She eased back from the hug and smiled. "I promise, from now on, I'll always stand up for you, Kara. I'll always protect you."

..

With a sudden, ear-cracking sonic boom, Supergirl arrived, landing hard enough to crack the pavement beneath her boots. Her chest was heaving with exertion and she took a step forward, her eyes glowing red and her hands fisted at her sides. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she stated, her tone cold and unfeeling. "I won't hesitate to melt that suit right off you."

On the ground, in the space between the hero and a man dressed in a metal armored suit with a rifle in his hand, lay a semi-conscious Alex Danvers, lead DEO agent and beloved sister. She groaned and rolled onto her back, holding her hand to her chest where her vest had taken a high caliber round. "Agent Danvers, are you ok?" Supergirl asked calmly, letting their earpieces carry their voices.

"I'll live," Alex replied. "Just get this asshole."

"Gladly," Kara replied. She sped to the man and, before he even realized what was happening she disarmed him, leaving him looking at his empty hands in disbelief. Then she knocked him flat on his back with a punch to the face. It was all she could do to hold back from killing him and she crouched over him, blue eyes flashing. "You're lucky you didn't kill her because, if you had, the police would be cleaning what was left of you up with a sponge right now." She stood then and beckoned to a nearby cop. "He's all yours." Then she turned and ran to her sister, kneeling next to her and cradling her upper body in her arms. "Hey," she said with a gentle smile.

"Hey," Alex replied, smiling back and then wincing in pain. "Good timing."

"Are you really ok?" Kara's eyes narrowed slightly as she x-rayed Alex's body. "I don't see anything broken but you're going to have some stellar bruising for a while." She stroked dark hair back from her sister's forehead and chuckled. "How on Earth do you get yourself into these situations, Alex?"

"'Cos I'm a badass?" Alex replied with a sexy smirk.

Kara rolled her eyes good-naturedly and helped her sister to stand. "Let's get you back to the DEO and get your chest looked at, ok?"

The agent shook her head. "I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"No arguments or I WILL melt your face off."

Alex grinned at the phrase Kara had been using to get her own way since they were kids and, of course, gave in. "Alright, Bossy."

"You know you love me."

"Yes, I love you… but you're still bossy."

..

Alex was sleeping. Doctor Hamilton had given her some pain meds since the injury was a little worse then they'd originally thought. The agent would be on desk duty for a week. Pulling a rolling stool close to the bed, Kara sat down and gently took Alex's hand in her own, stroking her thumb over the soft skin and ducking her head to kiss it. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner," she whispered. "I really tried. I promise to never be that far away from you again, Alex."

"You can't blame yourself, Supergirl." Kara looked up to find J'Onn standing at the door. "We all have a high-risk job where a split-second decision can dramatically change the outcome. Alex made the choice to go after him."

"I know," the hero replied softly. "But I can't help feeling like I failed her."

"You didn't," the Martian replied, moving across the small room to put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I saw your arrival at the scene. You got there faster than I've ever seen before."

Kara nodded as she looked back at Alex's face. The agent's eyes were twitching behind closed lids. Kara had always loved to watch her sleep. "I'm so terrified of losing her," she said. "Ever since we were kids, she's been taking care of me because I couldn't risk exposing myself. Now it's my turn to take care of her. She's my whole world, J'Onn."

"You're in love with her."

Blue eyes widened. "What? Pshaw! No! No way! I'm not…"

"Kara." J'Onn's voice was gentle.

The hero brought her hand up to rub her forehead tiredly. "Ugh… Yes, yes I am." She shook her head. "But she can never know."

"Why?" The Martian smiled. "She might just surprise you." At Kara's creased brow, J'Onn chuckled. "Think about it." And with that, he strolled out of the room, leaving a very confused Supergirl behind.

For a long moment, Kara just continued to watch Alex sleeping. She didn't really get tired but today she felt weary and finally she leaned over to rest her cheek on their joined hands. She didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep until she was awoken by gentle fingers sorting through her hair. "Rise and shine, Sleepy Head."

"How are you feeling?" the hero asked with a smile as she enclosed Alex's hand between her own. "You've got some color back in your cheeks."

"Sore but better," Alex replied, shifting a little but not taking her hand back. "The sleep helped. Looks like sleep did wonders for you too."

Kara grinned. "Well, I hadn't slept in a few days. You were lucky I could even find my way back from Sydney."

The agent's face grew serious. "Yeah… about that… I WAS lucky," she began. "Kara… I know you're probably not happy with me… I…"

But the hero shook her head. "Alex," she said softly. "I respect your decisions and, while I may not like them sometimes, they're yours to make." She stood and paced a little. "Remember when we were kids and you punched Evan Little for picking on me? It was the first time of many that you stood up for me."

Alex chuckled. "I remember."

"Well now it's my turn. I will always stand up for you and protect you. And Supergirl will always have your back, Alex, no matter what."

The agent smiled happily. "You say that like I didn't already know it."

Kara lifted a brow. "Well, there's no harm in reminding you now and again, is there?"

"No," Alex replied. She reached out and tugged on Kara's sleeve until the hero got onto the bed and wrapped her up in her arms. "I've never felt safer or more loved than I do right now," the older Danvers sister murmured. "And I'm not sure I ever will," she added.

The hero smiled and kissed Alex's temple tenderly. "You'll find someone," she replied just as softly.

"I already have. It's always been you, Kara." The agent's words were so quiet that Kara thought that even she might have misheard.

Blue eyes blinked confusedly. "Wh-what? What… are you saying?"

Alex cupped her cheek reverently and smiled. "I'm saying I heard what you said earlier when you were talking to J'Onn and he was right, Kara."

"Right about what?" Kara's heart was thundering in her chest and Alex could feel it as she placed her hand over it.

"Surprising you," the older woman whispered against the hero's lips and then captured them gently. It was moments later that they eased apart, breathing raggedly as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Alex?"

"Mmmm?"

"Surprise me some more?"

"Always."


End file.
